


Mentiroso

by LiberVanAlst



Series: Trilogía Creek [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberVanAlst/pseuds/LiberVanAlst
Summary: Craig le oculta situaciones a Tweek de su vida. ¿Que pasa cuando decide revelarle un hecho importante en su vida?





	Mentiroso

**Author's Note:**

> Es un drabble basado en una canción, los que siguen a este también serán de este estilo. :)

_“Me pregunto cuántas veces te he mentido. No es que quiera mentirte, hay veces en las que sólo deseo evitarte un disgusto._

_Confieso que te he ocultado muchas situaciones de mi vida, incluso he inventado algunas para que no te exaltes como la primera vez que te conté un secreto. ¿Lo recuerdas?”_

Tucker se había quedado a dormir en casa de Tweek esa noche. Hacía frio, por lo que ambos chicos se acurrucaron melosamente en la cama de plaza y media que tenía el rubio en su habitación.

Mientras Craig abrazaba a Tweek con su brazo derecho bajo la nuca de su novio, este comenzó a preguntar sobre la vida amorosa de Craig. De pronto, quería saberlo todo.

— Entonces, soy tu primer novio. ¿No?

— Si — contestó el chico de cabellos negros.

— ¿Soy el único que ha estado contigo de esta forma?

— Si — dijo entrecerrando sus ojos dispuesto a dormir.

— Craig — le llamó de pronto — ¿Fui tu primer beso?

Tucker abrió abruptamente los ojos y miró a Tweek.

El suceso de su primer beso era un secreto que quería llevarse a la tumba. Jamás le había comentado a alguien acerca de ello, y mucho a Tweek. Sin embargo, la situación en ese instante era muy distinta a cuando eran solamente amigos. Ese chico rubio se había convertido en su novio, el momento que vivían en ese instante era tan íntimo que quizás lo mejor para los dos era que supiera la verdad de ese beso.

Guardó silencio durante unos segundos, los que a Tweek se le hicieron eternos, abriendo aún más la intriga respecto a lo que antes había preguntado. Quiso insistir, pero Craig le habló antes de que pudiese articular palabra.

— ¿Recuerdas a Thomas? — preguntó nervioso.

— ¿El chico Tourette? — volvió a cuestionar para estar seguro de su respuesta.

— Si. Bueno — titubeó unos instantes — una vez fui a su casa y le robé un beso. — Habló tan rápido que esperaba no tener que repetir la frase que acababa de decir.

— ¿Tú a él? — le miró incrédulo — Ósea, ¿te gustaban los chicos antes de todo el asunto del yaoi y lo negaste?. ¡¿En realidad no fui tu primer chico?! — comenzó a exaltarse.

— No te pongas así — tocó su hombro para tratar de relajarlo pero Tweek quitó la mano de su novio del lugar.

— No. Es que no me lo creo. Pensaba — se detuvo en seco a decir lo que quería — ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti ahora?

— Tweek, cariño — le llamo tomando su rostro con suavidad — te estoy diciendo esto porque quiero ser sincero — suspiró para luego fijar su mirada en la de su novio — ¿Preferirías una mentira?

— No es eso Craig. Les mentiste a todos. Estoy decepcionado.

_“Desde ese entonces decidí no volverte a alamar. Definitivamente prefiero comentar sólo lo que quieras escuchar y quizás de esta forma estarás mas tranquilo._

_Lo siento mi amor.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble estará conectado a un one shot que publicaré dentro de poco.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
